7 Things
by DayaBaybee
Summary: "We were standing in the rain. I didn't mind to tell him the 7 things I loved and hated about him, we were over already. But the seventh thing I hate the most that he does is..."


"Oh my God are you serious? You really did that? You are just crazy!" I laughed harder when John told me what he did. What he did wasn't actually THAT funny, I forced a little bit, but it had nothing to do with the fact that my ex was sitting at the other side of the bar with a slut.

Ok, it had something to do with it, but uhh, I just can't forget that jerk... Ok I hate him and every single thing he does. If he even talk I'd be annoyed.

"Cece, are you there?" John asked me.

"Oh, yeah.." I looked at John and smiled. Then I looked at HIM and he was kissing HER.

I couldn't see this, I just couldn't.

"John," I called him. "Do you really like me?" I asked him.

"Of course Cece.." He answered me smiling.

"Then prove it. Kiss me."

He looked at me like "What? But we just-" then he kissed me. It lasted about 2/4 minutes, it was almost a make out session. In the BAR.

He took me to a darker side of the bar and then he wrapped my legs around his waist and started to carress my legs. I looked at Gunther and he was looking at me. Then he smiled at the girl, and left the bar.

Why did he get mad? He was doing the same with that girl. I stopped John and left the bar. It was raining, and my hair was about to get all wet, but oh come on who cares. I saw Gunther trying to open his car.

"GUNTHER!" I called him. He looked and walked over to me. "Gunther,"

"What?" He said. We were all wet already. My heart was beating faster and I could see his face. He looked heartbroken, and it seemed like he expected me to say something he wanted to hear. I knew what it was but I'm going to put that part to the end.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but when I think about the relationship we shared," I was going to cry. "It was awesome but now it's over."

"Cece," he tried to say something.

"It's not possible not to care, Gunther. Just not possible." I looked around, "Look at us, we're here standing in the rain. Nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear..." He looked at me confused. "The 7 things I hate about you.."

"Look Cece, I'm not here to-"

"First: You're vain! You're so vain, you give more attention to your hair than to me!" He chuckled slightly. "Second: Your games, I hate them. I feel like I should throw them away. I hate your games. Third: You're insecure, Gunther." I started to cry slightly. "You never know or knew how to react on our relationship, you never trusted me, you never wanted our relationship.." I couldn't hold it, I cried more. He looked down and then I felt he was agreeing with me.

"The fourth one;" I wiped my tears. "You love me, you like her." I pointed to the bar, meaning that girl he was with.

"And you like him!" He said, taking the fifth step, also pointing to the bar, meaning John.

"You like her, you broke up with me for her!" I said. "Now, the fifth thing I hate about you; you make me laugh and you make me cry, you hurt me then you make me happy, I never know which side to buy!" I cried more. "The sixth thing I hate about you is that you have jerk friends! And when you try to act like them, you hurt me! It's always like that, you hurt me so much when you act like a jerk! I wanna be with the one I know." I stayed quiet after this.

"And the seventh thing?" He asked me, taking the sixth step, he was almost kissing me. I went a step behind.

"Later. Now, compared to all the great things that would take too long to say, the seven things I love about you." I smiled. "I like your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's.. When you kiss me I'm hypnotized, and when you hold my hand, everything gets better..."

"I..." He tried to apology.. I know him better than himself does.

"It's awkward..." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to say what I need.. You know.. Apologies.. You texted before but I deleted it, I want sincere apology..If you mean it, I'll believe it."

"The seven things I hate, you're vain, your games, you're insecure, you make me laugh, you make me cry, you love me, you like her, and you act like a jerk sometimes, you hurt me." I said, crying again. "The seventh thing I hate the most that you do," He took a step closer. The seventh step. "You make me love you." I cried harder.

He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me.

"I love you too Cece."


End file.
